


Sanglot

by Garance



Series: StarWarsShot [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Le blocus de Naboo est fini. Le moral d'Obi-Wan avec.





	Sanglot

Sanglot

  
Tout était fini. Le blocus de Naboo. L'attaque des droïdes. L'offensive du Sith. Obi-Wan repensa à tout ça alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était devenu chevalier Jedi et avait maintenant Anakin comme Padawan. Il avait coupé sa tresse, sans cérémonie, son maître était mort alors il ne fêterait plus rien. Bant et Quinlan avaient vainement essayé de l'aider, mais la perte était trop grande, il savait que rien ne pourrait jamais l'aider et qu'il ne serait jamais un bon maître pour Anakin. Il se leva et passa sa bure autour de son corps tremblotant du nouveau froid. Il ne s'était résolu à vivre dans l'ancienne chambre de son maître et l'avait léguée à Anakin après l'avoir débarrassé des affaires présentes, douloureusement. Obi-Wan s'arrêta devant la pierre trônant au coin de sa chambre, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, Qui-Gon la lui avait offerte le jour de ses treize ans. Il papillona des yeux pour faire partir les larmes qui naissaient sous ses paupières, c'était trop douloureux d'essayer d'oublier, et encore plus de se souvenir. Il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre normalement, la douleur de la perte était trop présente et intense pour un jour disparaître. Il prit la pierre dans sa main et tomba à genoux, le poids des remords, des regrets et de la culpabilité sur ses épaules.

  
Obi-Wan serra la pierre contre son cœur, et laissa ses larmes rouler sur ses joues, à quoi bon les retenir s'il n'en avait pas la force nécessaire. Il s'entendait couiner faiblement, comme un animal blessé à qui on aurait enlevé sa progéniture. Son corps frêle tremblait au rythme de son sanglot, quand une petite main se posa sur son épaule. Obi-Wan tourna légèrement la tête et vit Anakin, les larmes aux yeux, essayant de le réconforter comme il le pouvait. Obi-Wan grimaça, il était le pire des maîtres possibles, il pleurait devant son Padawan et ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Il prit le garçon dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer, alors que lui sentait la Force lui redonner du courage. Il espérait que ce genre de moment de faiblesse n'apparaîtrait plus jamais et qu'il pourrait éduquer Anakin le mieux possible, quelque part, il savait que Qui-Gon le surveillait attentivement, alors il sourit et sécha ses larmes, se promettant de ne plus jamais être faible.

  
Fin


End file.
